Star Wars: Vengence
by juxtapositioned
Summary: It's been 7 years since the end of AOTC, but before episode 3. Bobba Fett, now 20, seeks to slay his father's killer: Mace Windu. But will the elaborate trap he set to bring the Jedi Master down to his knees succeed? More chapters will be add soon, so p


Disclaimer: Star Wars and all its variations belong to George Lucas. 

Summary: It's been 7 years after the end of AOTC, but before episode 3. Bobba Fett, now 20, seeks to slay his father's killer: Mace Windu. But will the elaborate trap he set to bring the Jedi Master down to his knees succeed?? Pls R/R! 

Author's Note: There are inaccuraties, this fic is not true to the original Star Wars time line as was meant by Lucas. This is my first fanfiction so don't flame me please. Just give me some constructive criticism that will help me write better fanfictions. 

Star Wars Episode 2.5: Vengence 

Chapter 1: The Surveyor 

_Life is more than time passing before death, it is the sum and total of all we make of it. ~ Elegos A'kla, Caamasi Trustant_

A small scouting vessel with SCx-92.1 in faded black on its side launched from the docking bay of a Corellian Frigate fresh from its hyper jump. Well- worn Republic seals decorated both ships, as if they had seen one to many space voyages. SCx-92.1 plotted a course towards a smoky gray cloud about a half a click away. The scout finally settled itself a few hundred kilometers away from the slowly swirling cloud of grayness. Small objects can be seen through the haze. These objects had a shiny quality to them, almost like distorted mirrors drifting carelessly, spinning end over end around debris. 

The pilot of the SCx-92.1 typed on the small digital keypad in front of him, which was right under the main display terminal. After turning a few knobs, and punching a few keys above him a mechanical whir became audible. Placed on both sides of the scout's hull, several instruments orientated their selves towards the area of the debris. A small rod protruded out from the top of the craft, then fanned itself out into a satellite dish. 

Scanners, readouts, and meters activated on various displays inside. They hummed, beeped and clicked while taking in vast quantities of data and readings. Myriad colors, symbols, numbers and other information flew across the various screens. A sullustan was garbed in dress that indicated his affiliation with the Republic sat at the helm of this small craft. Although relatively new to the position, he was currently one of the best in his field. Thanks to prestigious spacers guild on Alderaan. His father, a wealthy spice merchant, managed to pull some strings to help get Kenjaris enroll into guild. 

He read over the data and information relayed on the display by the collection of state of the art scanners and tugged on one his large pallid ears. An unconscious habit he formed recently. He associated it with lack of sleep and perhaps nervousness. But what am I worried about, he wondered silently. 

Usually in good spirits on these expeditions, he was weary of this particular assignment. He was getting bored, fast. The monotony of the task was getting to him. After checking his com to see if it was online, finding that it wasn't, he let out a wet sigh. Graphics used by the computer to analyze data flashed and beeped. It kept beeping until he pressed a button to his right. A final reading flashed on the screen. He then switched on his comline to relay the information. 

After pressing the switch, an image of human bust appeared on one of the smaller terminals to the sullustan's left. The human was young, no more that twenty-seven years of age. But signs of premature age and worry already started to crease their way along his forehead. His usually clean- shaven face was hiding behind a beard, which were a few shades darker than is coarse sandy blonde hair that grew past his ears. The eyes of this human were slightly baggy and red veined from the lack of sleep. His eyes were sullen and they sunk a bit in his head, making his brows appear a little larger than they really were. 

"There's nothing in this sector sir," the senior scanner transmitted over the comline, "Except a few hundred tons of debris from the wreckage, nothing more." this wasn't the first time Kenjaris scanned this sector. It also wasn't the first time he made such a report. He had a sinking premonition it wasn't going to be the last. 

"Did you double check?" a deep droning monotone voice of the human replied over the line. The voice seemed to lack something. The sound came from a human, but there was inhuman quality to it. Almost like who ever carried it wasn't evil, it just lacked humanity. 

"Yes sir," the Kenjaris replied, "also had the astrodroid run a diagnostics check on the whole system before double checking. Just like you requested." The sullustan was becoming mildly aware of the lump forming in is throat. He swallowed hard to choke it down. 

"Check it again Kenjaris." 

"But sir," but sullustan was cut short. 

"Check it again, and after that, check it again." The stern voice interrupted, "once you're done with that, I want you to make sure that astrodroid is free of any defects before running another check on the scanners." The monitor winked out and a beeping sound indicated the com was offline. 

Kenjaris shook his head and sighed. He proceeded scanning this chrome graveyard once again. This vector was littered with shattered remnants of a Senate classed Republic Cruiser. Some of the debris was no bigger than a speeder. Most were smaller, ranging from the size of a hand blaster to mere particles. The bigger portions of the scrap bore dark scorch-like marks around its edges. A closer inspection of the larger pieces as one came closer into view; you could notice these marks where predominately on the interior portions of the debris. 

Kenjaris yawned, and stretch his short legs the best he could in the shuttle. It was a little cramped, even for a sullustan. He stamped his foot on the floor, coaxing it to wake from its tingling slumber. After rubbing his large bulbous black eyes, he cracked his small fingers and prepared to get to back to work. He started to tug at his ears again when something caught is eye on the monitor. His pale gray brows furrowed and he leaned forward. A curious sounding beep emerged, the small dot on the monitor flashed in synchronicity to the sound. The beep's pace and the dot's flash grew faster and faster. It moved closer and closer to the bottom of the screen, towards his direction and it was moving fast. 

Shifting his attention from the monitor he looked up out of the forward view into the gray abyss of dust and debris. He didn't see anything, save for the dusty graveyard. He muttered a curse in sullusteese and began frenetically jabbing at keys and buttons all around is seat. A bright flash of copper colored light filled the forward view. It thundered into the scout making it jerk violently. Sparks flew from different panels within SCx-92.1. The monitors and displays - the ones that were still operating - began to flash warnings and damage assessments. An alarm flooded inside shuttle drowning out the sullustan's frantic cries. 

Well? Is this even worth continuing? Review and i'll post chapter 2 


End file.
